Earth/Prologue
Prologue Echostar was hunched over, the silvery winds picking up speed around her. "Bright Stars, are you telling me something? I must know..." Silverwing walked in. "Echostar, the Bright Stars are giving me an omen." The leader sighed. "This is what I've been fearing of, Silverwing. I must hope that the Bright Stars are forgiving us for what we are doing wrong." Silverwing shook her head. "Remember the Bright Stars encouraged the use of our powers against the Raveners in times of war. But they warned us to silence the talk about the Raveners around the young cats until the time is right." Echostar nodded. "What is your omen them, Silverwing?" The medicine cat straightened and hissed. "Two cats are being born tonight, each with a newborn power. They will be the first of the first, they will be the leaders and stand over and tower. Within those strengths are weaknesses, but within those are dangerous pleas. Buried in the soft gentle voice, lies a something stronger than a breeze." Echostar furrowed her brow. "What is that supposed to mean?" She growled, starting to pace as the silver winds increased, accompanied by Silverwing's agitation. Silverwing shuffled her paws, her face grim and determined. "I'm not too sure, Echostar, but it's not good. Whoever these two are, one of them are going to create a havoc amongst the Channelers. We must keep an eye out." Echostar nodded. "Blackstripe and Robinflight are both going to kit soon. What if they are from these two litters?" Silverwing agreed. "That might be true, Echostar. I'll watch them carefully." "Thank you." ~` ~` ~ Blackstripe yowled in pain. "Silverwing! I think I'm starting to kit!" Robinflight grimaced in pain. "It's not going well here either." Echostar exchanged looks with her medicine cat, who grimly grabbed some herbs and hurried off to the Nursery. Silverwing treated Blackstripe quickly. "Drink some water before the pain comes, that way you're hydrated. Bite on this stick when necessary, so we don't have to biting on your tongue instead, which goes back to order one." Blackstripe nodded hurriedly, and Silverwing repeated the directions to Robinflight, who readily agreed through the slight pain. Robinflight started kitting first, and Silverwing dashed over to help. "Push!" She shouted over the yowling, pushing lightly with her paws as Robinflight heaved in desperation. A brown she-cat slid out, and Silverwing purred. "Congratulations!" Leaving Thornwhisker and Robinflight to fuss over the she-cat, Silverwing knelt besides Blackstripe. "You doing okay?" Blackstripe sighed. "Not so much." Then her belly groaned and a ripple of pain flowed through her. "I think they're coming." She gasped, bitting down on the stick before she shrieked in pain. It took a bit longer, but two toms had came out. One that was jet black, and another that was tabby brown. "One's just like you." Silverwing mewed, stroking the wailing black kits. "And the other looks like Hawkwing." Blackstrike agreed. ~` ~ Silverwing knelt next to Echostar. "Earthkit, Skykit, and Dustkit. Two of them must be the ones in the prophecy." She whispered. Echostar nodded. "You're right. It must be Earthkit, she started creating small tremors the moment she was born. She is powerful indeed." "What about Skykit and Dustkit? I have yet to see what powers they will develop, if they do at all." Silverwing sighed. "Perhaps one of them won't even have powers." "That would be unlucky." Echostar mewed grimly. "It would mean that the Bright Stars did not bless them with what they need." Silverwing wrapped her tail around herself. "They seem like a lively bunch. Hopefully the prophecy is not as bad as we think." "Hopefully." ~ Earthkit stretched. She stared at Echostar, who was staring at her strangely. Skykit and Dustkit fidgeted around her, excited about their apprentice ceremony. "Earthkit, Skykit, and Dustkit step forward." Echostar mewed. They bounded forward happily, their tails waving like sticks in the air. "Earthkit, from this moment on, until you receive your full Channeler name, you shall be known as Earthpaw. Brightflower, you have been a valuable member of the Channelers, and I know you will teach her well." Earthkit stretched up to touch noses with Brightflower, who radianted happiness and pride. Earthkits purred as they brushed against one another. "Skykit, from this moment on, until you receive your full Channeler name, you shall be known as Skypaw. Flutterwings, you know the air well, and I hope you teach Skypaw the ways of the sky." Echostar mewed firmly, her gaze sweeping over Skypaw. Skypaw leaned over and a rush of air flowed from mentor and apprentice. They touched noses, and settled back. Echostar gaze at the remaining kit, her gaze thoughtful. "Dustkit, from this moment on, until you receive your full Channeler name, you shall be known as Dustpaw. Shadowsun, you know the ways of the moon and the sun, and I trust that you'll teach Dustpaw to understand that too." Dustpaw went over to touch noses with Shadowsun, who seemed to blend into the shadows surrounding him. "The Channelers will thrive!"